Protect What's Our's
by ISKlarolineSH
Summary: 500 years in the future Klaus and Caroline ended up together. Powerful witches saw how Caroline brought out Klaus's humanity. So they made Caroline fertile. A hundred years later, vampires are in danger of dying out. Their child takes matters into her own hands and goes back in time to re-right the past to fix the future.
1. Chapter 1

Cora opened her eyes and look around. _She had just been in her Aunt Bonnie's house pleading with her to send her back. Bonnie agreed that it was for the best and began chanting the spell. Cora closed her eyes as the dizziness started. A few minutes later it was gone._ Cora looked at the unfamiliar forest she was standing in. She hoped that the spell had worked and that she was back in Mystic Falls 2012. She listened for sign's of people. She heard the familiar voice of her mother. She flashed towards the sound. She found herself standing outside of her uncle's house (**Salvatore's house**). She threw the door open and ran to her mother, tackling her to the ground.

"Mommy! Please don't be mad at me! You and daddy were going to die! I had to do it!" Cora cried.

Caroline starred down at the young blond laying in her lap with her arms wrapped around her waist. The girl looked no older than six or seven. Caroline looked around the room and was answered with stares and questioning looks. The small girl looked at her.

"Mommy? What's wrong?" Cora asked her mom as she stared into her dumb-founded eyes.

Caroline looked into the girls blue eyes that resembled a certain somebody (**cough Klaus cough**).

"Something you forgot to tell us Barbie?" Damon tried to hold back a laugh.

Elena shoved him. "Damon this is no time for jokes." She glared at him.

"No your right Elena. We have Little Barbie to deal with." He laughed out. Elena rolled her eyes and walked over to Caroline.

"Care, who is she?" Elena looked between Caroline and the small child that looked a lot like Caroline.

Caroline pulled herself off the ground and pulled up the little girl at the same time. She kneeled down so that she was at eye-level with her.

"Sweetie you called me mommy. I need you to explain to me who you are and where you came from." Caroline placed her hands on the girl's shoulders.

"I guess it really did work." Cora said to herself. "I'm from the future. 600 years in the future. I came back without you and dad knowing. All of us vampire's are dying. I didn't want you and daddy to die." Cora's eyes were welling up. Caroline pulled her into a hug and Cora buried her head into Caroline's hair. Caroline picked her up. She gently rocked her back and forth humming a soft song. Cora pulled her head back and rubbed her eyes.

Caroline came to the realization. After Klaus left for New Orleans, after graduation, Tyler had come back. He told her that things between them were over and she accepted that. He told her that he had slept with Haley. She was kind of ok with it. She didn't have feelings for Tyler anymore. He told her that Haley had gotten pregnant. She was happy for Tyler. He then told Caroline that she is in New Orleans telling people that it is Klaus's baby. So if Caroline and Tyler weren't together then who is 'daddy'?

"Sweetie what's your name?"

"Cora." Caroline loved that name. No doubt she was the one to name her.

"Cora, what's your full name?" Caroline looked at her with seriousness.

"Cora Mikaelson." Cora looked into her mother's eyes confused.

Caroline turned to her friends.

"I'm going to find 'daddy' and were going to have a very _very _long conversation."

Her friends were about to protest when Caroline gave them a dark look. They immediacy stopped talking and watched Caroline leave. After she was out of the house they all let out a sigh. They had never seen Caroline look so scary.

Caroline situated Cora in the backseat of her car and headed for New Orleans.

**XXXXX**

Caroline pasted a sign that said _Welcome to New Orleans. _She drove into the town until she found a bar. She parked in a parking spot that was set behind the bar, away from the street.

"I'm going to go get daddy. I want you to wait here for me. If anybody approached the car I want you to scream as loud as you can. Ok Cora?" Caroline looked of the driver's seat at Cora

"Okay mommy!" Cora said cheerfully.

Caroline climbed out of the car and locked the doors on her way out of the parking lot. She sent a quick text to Stefan saying that she had made it to New Orleans and that she was on her way to find Klaus.

She opened the door and her nose was filled with the scent of blood and alcohol. She spotted Klaus at the bar. A dark-skinned man (**Marcel**) was to his left and Rebekah was on his right. _This will be interesting._ Caroline thought to herself. She walked up to Klaus and stood right behind him with her hands on her hips, staring daggers into his back. Rebekah saw her out of the corner of her eye and gasped when she realized it was Caroline. The dark-skinned man had noticed her when she first walked in and had kept his eyes on her. Klaus noticed the lack of attention and turned around to see where it was now focused. His eyes widened when he saw Caroline standing before him. He stood up and stared at her. She smiled sweetly at him before she punched him in the face, knocking him to his feet. The dark-skinned man watched as he was waiting for the pretty blond to blonde to lose her head, but it never happened. Klaus stood up rubbing his jaw. He smiled at her. Marcel was intrigued by the gutsy blond.

"Hello love" He smirked.

"You." She hissed at him.

"Did I do something to offend you sweetheart?" His smirk growing. He was careful not to sat her name, not with Marcel right there.

"Follow me." She turned and walked out of the bar. Klaus followed right behind her.

"To what do I owe the pleasure Caroline?"

"We need to talk." She looked around making sure nobody saw them. "Not here though. I don't want to put her in harm's way. Can we go back to your house?" She asked him.

"Who are you talking about Caroline? What's going on?" He took a step closer to her.

"Please Klaus. I'll explain later. Just can we please?" She pleaded.

"Anything you ask love."

"Good." She nodded her head. "My cars around back." She pointed to the parking lot.

Caroline led the way to the back. She looked to her car. The back seat was empty. She looked around franticly. She heard some noise from the ally across the street. She flashed to the ally. She saw Cora and a vampire. The vampire had his hand around her neck. He held her against the wall and her feet were dangling in the air. Caroline let out a hiss. She flashed behind him. Before he had a chance to turn around she plunged her hand into his back. He grunted as she fished out his heart, throwing it down the road. His body sagged to the ground.

Klaus watched with wide eyes. His angel had just killed willingly over some child. Caroline ran to the little girl and grabbed her.

"I told you to yell if something happened! Why didn't you listen?!" Caroline's eyes brimmed with tears.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think he would attack me. The vampires where I come from know who I am. They would never think to lay a hand on me. Same goes for the were-wolves." The little girl reminded Klaus of Caroline.

"Things are different here sweetie. You have to be careful." Caroline enveloped Cora into a hug. A few solitary tears fell from her eyes. Caroline had never been so scared before in her life.

She picked up Cora and turned to Klaus. Cora had her head tucked into Caroline's hair with her arms securely wrapped around her neck.

"Can we please leave?" Caroline pleaded. Klaus nodded and they flashed to Klaus house.

**XXXXX**

Klaus opened the door to his home and Caroline walked in. She saw the living room off to the right and walked in disappearing from his sight. He looked around outside, checking for Marcel's minions. When he was sure no one had followed him he walked in and closed the door. He found Caroline standing over the small child, who was sleeping on the couch. She turned to him. She was about to speak when Hayley walked in.

Caroline turned to the pregnant wolf and glared.

"What is she doing here?" Hayley growled pointing a finger at Caroline.

Caroline smiled and stalked over to Hayley. She leaned in and whispered something to Hayley that Klaus couldn't hear.

"I know the truth. About the thing growing in you. Tyler told me all about you guys." She backed away with a smug grin on her face, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What do you know?! You're just some whore! That's the only reason Tyler stayed with you!" Hayley yelled.

Before Klaus could retort, Caroline had Hayley up against the wall with her hand securely around her neck. Hayley gasped for air.

"You know nothing about me. You have no right to speak. I'll give you an hour before I tell Klaus the truth. You have one hour to leave New Orleans and disappear. I'm sure Klaus and the others won't appreciate learning that they were lied to by some low-class were-wolf." Caroline relaxed her grip and Hayley stammered forward. She lunged at Caroline. Caroline nailed her in the face and Hayley sagged to the ground.

"Don't patronize me. I no longer feed from animals or blood-bags. I drink straight from the vein. Try that again and you find yourself with a hole in your chest. Now leave!" Caroline pointed to the door.

Hayley scrambled up off the floor and ran out the door. She slammed the door shut causing Cora to wake up.

She opened her eyes and sat up. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and looked around. She spotted Klaus and her eyes went wide.

"Daddy!" she squealed and ran to Klaus. She wrapped her arms around him, happily. He looked between Caroline and the little girl. He was speechless.

"Caroline I don't appreciate this joke love. It's not funny." He growled.

"I'm been waiting for somebody to tell me the pun Klaus." She said placing her hands on her hips.

They stared at each other for a moment before he gave in.

"Alright Caroline. I'll listen to whatever it is you're going to say about this." He pointed down at Cora. Caroline nodded and let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

The front door opened and slammed shut.

"Nik! What the hell is Caroline doing here?!" Rebekah came stalking in.

"Aunt Bekah!" Cora squealed and ran to Rebekah.

Not expecting the little girl, Rebekah feel to the ground as the little girl grabbed onto her.

"I haven't seen you in a century! Where's Uncle Matt?" Cora questioned Rebekah.

"Caroline? Nik? What's going on?" She looked between Caroline, her brother, and the small child.

"Might as well tell you too." Caroline sighed. "Cora. Come here." Caroline called.

"But mommy, I haven't seen Aunt Bekah in forever." Dragging out the word 'forever'.

Rebekah's eyes widened at the use of 'mommy' directed at Caroline.

"Sweetie do as your mother said." Klaus was all too happy to call Caroline 'mother'.

"Fine daddy." Cora reluctantly got up and walked over to them.

Rebekah's mouth dropped open when the little girl called her brother 'daddy'.

"If you don't mind I'm calling Elijah over. He should here this to." Klaus pulled his phone out as Caroline nodded.

Elijah picked up after a few rings.

"_Niklaus._"

"Brother."

"_Why is it that you have called me at this ungodly hour?_ " Caroline looked at her watch, seeing it was one in the morning. She sighed. It was going to be a long night/morning.

"I need you to come home, now."

"_Niklaus, I am taking care of some matters in Florida. I cannot just drop things and leave._"

"Brother. You _need_ to come home. It's urgent."

"_Very well. I should be home in a few hours." _Elijah hung up before Klaus answered.

Caroline let out a sigh letting ever one know she was irritated.

"Is Aunt Kat coming with Uncle Eli?" Cora looked up at Klaus.

Caroline cast a skeptical glance at Klaus. "Kat as in Katherine?" She looked down at Cora.

"Yes. Aunt Katherine! Aunt Kat and Uncle Eli are always making kissy-faces at each other. It's sooo cute." Cora mimicked a kiss when she said kissy-face.

All three of them started laughing. That was totally not Elijah. Picturing him doing that was impossible.

"Does he still wear suits?" Klaus sat down on the couch calling over Cora.

"Suits? He stopped wearing them 200 years ago I think." Cora thought back to when her uncle's dress attire changed. Cora was now sitting in Klaus's lap. He had his hands wrapped around her waist. They talked back and forth.

Rebekah walked over to Caroline who was sitting in the chair that matched the couch. She had her arm propped up on the arm of the chair. Her head rested in her hand and her legs were crossed.

"They look good together." Rebekah nudged Caroline's shoulder.

"I know. He looks… human, with her." Caroline said wearily.

"And you sound exhausted." Rebekah looked at Caroline.

"I've been awake for almost four days. So yeah I am very tired." Caroline spat out.

"No need to get snippy." Rebekah clicked her tongue.

"Your right. You did nothing wrong. I'm just tired and _hungry_." Caroline's eyes darkened as she tried to recall the last time she ate.

"We have blood bags in the fridge." Rebekah offered.

"I don't drink those things anymore." Caroline shook her head

"Really? Back to the bunny diet are we?" Rebekah smirked.

"I drink from the vein." Caroline said as a matter-of-fact.

"Stand back, barbie's gone rogue!" Rebekah laughed out. "When did you change?" Rebekah said in a serious tone.

"It happened after Silas killed my mom and attempted to kill me. I figured it was about time to stop getting kidnapped. So I started drinking from the vein. Havn't got hurt since." Caroline shrugged her shoulders.

Klaus had been listening to them from the begging. He felt a pang of sorrow for Caroline when he heard her mother had died. He did notice that Caroline had become more serious though. Usually she would try and lighten the mood but she was different. He looked at Caroline with a new sense of respect. She was only a year old vampire and she had already been through so much. Any other vampire would have turned it off but not her.


	2. Chapter 2

They all sat in the living room talking until the front door opened. There talk came to a halt as they watched Elijah walk into the living room. They all were reminded of Cora's comment on Elijah's dress attire in the future.

"Uncle Eli!" Cora jumped off of Klaus's lap rushing to Elijah. Elijah stared at the child in front of him. He looked back and noticed Caroline beside Rebekah. He raised and eye brow.

"Finally! You're here brother. Now Caroline I believe you owe us all a story." Rebekah said as she walked over and sat down next to Klaus. Elijah did the same and sat down next to Rebekah, leaving a confused Cora.

"Mommy? You're telling them a story?" Elijah's wide-eyes didn't go unnoticed by the group.

"Yes sweetie. All about how you got here. So were goanna need you to fill in some blanks." Caroline smiled and patted her lap. A cheerful Cora galloped over and sat on Caroline's lap.

"So I'm starting from the beginning. A few weeks back, right after you left after graduation, (Caroline pointed to Klaus) Tyler showed up. He told me that he had fell in love with Hayley. Then he told me about how she had gotten pregnant with _his_ child. (The three shared looks of hate, surprise, and relief) He left and I was happy for him so no, Klaus you can't kill him or Hayley for lying to all of you. (Klaus glared at her but she brushed it off) Silas had been wreaking havoc on our lives, mine in particular. We were all staying with Stefan and Damon, just to be safe and all under one roof. We were disusing ways of how to go about riding ourselves of him when she came bursting through the door. Everyone this is Cora. She is from 600 years in the future. In her time vampires are almost extinct. She came back to change things to stop it from happening. Here's where things get a little crazy. Cora why don't you tell them the lovely story of who your parents are and how you came into the world." Caroline smiled down at Cora and Cora nodded.

"My name is Cora Mikaelson. (The three Originals eyes were about to pop out of their skulls) My mother is Caroline Forbes and my father is Niklaus Mikaelson." Caroline didn't miss the happy smile on Klaus's face.

"So you and Nik adopted a kid in the future what the big problem?" Rebekah shrugged.

"Cora tell them exactly who your biological parents are." Caroline smiled at Cora.

"Like I said, my mother is Caroline Forbes and my father is Niklaus Mikaelson."

The three gasped and looked between them and back at Cora and Caroline.

"That's impossible! Vampires can't procreate." Rebekah spat out.

"I agree. This must be some trick or something." Elijah said.

"I'm curious. Continue Caroline." Klaus said smugly.

Caroline urged Cora to continue.

"Mommy and Daddy fell in love. Very powerful witches saw how mommy brought out daddy's humanity and made him good. So they did a spell on mommy and she got pregnant with me. Because I was born a vampire I age differently. A hundred years passed before I got to this stage of looking like this." Cora looked down at herself then back up at them.

"So you're telling me she's my biological niece?" Rebekah pointed at Cora but was looking at Caroline. Caroline nodded. Rebekah stood up and ran to Caroline she grabbed Cora and lifted her up into a hug. Elijah stood up and wrapped his arms around both of them. Klaus had been staring at Caroline ever since he heard the words 'mommy and daddy fell in love'. When Cora left her lap her gaze settled on him and they stared at each other until happy voices filled the room. Caroline was the first to break the gaze looking back at Cora and the happy relatives.

Klaus stood up and walked over to them. He took Cora from Rebekah's arms. He stared at her for a moment. He saw all of Caroline in her features but his blue eyes. He loved that this was his daughter. He loved that she was Caroline's daughter. He loved that she was their daughter. He pulled her to him in a tight hug. She wrapped her little arms around his neck and buried her head into his neck. She was happy to be in her father's arms.

"Well now that you all know the truth I don't have to worry about you killing her." This earned Caroline three hateful glares. "I'm famished so if you'll excuse me." She walked over and placed a kiss on Cora's forehead before she walked to the door.

"You are coming back, right?" Klaus called out to her. She nodded her head weakly before she was out the door.

**XXXXX**

"I don't like this. She's been gone too long." Klaus paced around the room.

"Nik it's only been two hours." Rebekah sighed. She would never understand her brother's infatuation with the baby vampire.

"Give the girl a break Niklaus. She has had a long and confusing couple days." Elijah looked up from Cora and gave his brother a look.

"Mommy's back." Cora got up and ran to the door. The three exchanged looks.

Caroline came into the room with Cora in her arms. Not a drop of blood on her.

Klaus was happy that she looked rejuvenated. She was no longer a human-pale back a lovely shade of ivory. Klaus smile faded when as he watched his old friend saunter into the room behind Caroline.

"Hello old friend. Rebekah. Elijah."

"Marcel. To what do we owe the pleasure?" Klaus suppressed releasing a growl.

"I saw this lovely blond and recognized her from the bar." He smiled over at Caroline. He saw the little girl in her arms. "And who is this?" Marcel took a step towards her. The three Originals flashed in front of Caroline and Cora.

"Touch her and I won't hesitate ripping your heart from your chest." Klaus growled.

Marcel took a step back putting his hands up in surrender. He let out a laugh.

"What'd so funny?" Rebekah spat out.

"Never did I think I would see the great Originals protecting a baby vampire and a child." Marcel laughed out.

"Mark my words Marcel. If you or your minions lay a hand on the child or Lady Caroline we will hunt you down and kill you." Elijah's voice dripping with venom.

Marcel's eyes widened at the threat. He nodded his head a disappeared through the door.

Caroline glanced down at her watch; it was now 4:30am. She felt like she could just collapse and sleep for days. Klaus saw how tired she was.

"Brother, sister. If you'll excuse us, it's been a very long day for her." Klaus left his siblings in the living room as he lead Caroline and Cora upstairs into his room. As they entered his room Caroline set Cora down and Cora walked over to the large bed climbing up onto it. Caroline slipped off her jacket. She went and sat down on the bed. She slipped off her shoes and snuggled underneath the covers. Klaus chuckled.

"Why are you laughing?" Caroline challenged.

"I thought that the old Caroline was gone and that this new mature/serious Caroline took over. But seeing you now I know she's still there." He smiled as he laid down next to her. Cora snuggled up in between them.

Caroline couldn't help but think of how much this felt right. About how happy see was that they were together with their child. How normal it felt. She smiled as Klaus wrapped his arms around her and pulled both of them closer to him. The sanctuary of sleep washed over her as she fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Caroline looked around at the darkness that swelled around her. She looked around and called out to anybody. She was answered with darkness. She stood up and called out again.

"Hello again Caroline." An evil voice whispered.

"Silas." She hissed. "Where are you?!" She yelled.

"Right here." He appeared right in front of her with his hands clasped behind his back. His face was shrouded in a black smoke.

She yelped and jumped back. "What the hell?!" She screamed.

"I didn't mean to frighten you." He put up his hands in surrender.

"What do you want? Where am I?" Caroline looked around at the endless blackness.

"It is a dream within a dream." He smirked at her as he circled around her.

"Why have you brought me here?" She watched as he looked her up and down.

"I wish to speak with you. Call it a proposition. A deal." He stopped in front of her.

"Why would I ever make a deal with you?" She spat at him.

"For the safety of your daughter?" Silas questioned her.

"Don't you threaten her! She has nothing to do with you." Caroline yelled at him.

"No harm will come to your daughter if you agree to my proposition." He raised an eyebrow at her.

"No! I will never agree to anything you have to say. All you bring is destruction. No one will every help you." She hissed.

Silas frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. "And what about you? Everyone thinks you're just a harmless little vampire. A baby vampire who can cause no damage." He smirked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Carline shot back at him. Arms crossing over her chest.

"Hmmmm. Sure you don't." He smiled and slowly stepped back into the darkness.

"Silas!" She yelled.

"We'll talk later my dear." He purred as the darkness swept over her senses.

Caroline slowly opened her eyes. Cora was snuggled up next to Klaus and he had his arms wrapped around her. He looked as if he was smiling in his sleep. She slid out of bed slowly, making sure not to disturb the two. She crossed the room with careful strides. She slipped out of the door and walked down the hallway. She walked into the living room and poured herself a glass of blood. She took a few sips and gripped the glass tight. Her rage festered inside as she struggled with her natural instincts. Silas threat was just the one drop into her already full glass that caused the glass to overflow. She gripped the glass tighter and she heard the glass fracture. She relaxed her grip just to throw the glass across the room. The glass shattered against the wall and the pieces dropped to the ground and the blood stained the wall. She ran her hand through her hand and placed the other hand on her hip. She paced around in a circle.

Breaking the glass did nothing to help with the anger that was festering inside of her. She let out a ragged breath.

"Well now. What do we have here?" Kol was leaning against the corner of the wall.

"Weren't you dead?" Caroline hissed at him.

"I was. The lovely Bennett witch brought me back as long as I help rid the world of Silas." He shrugged his shoulder.

"You're telling me Bonnie willingly brought you back?" Caroline pointed a finger at Kol. He nodded his head.

Caroline scoffed. "I find that hard to believe considering you died because you were about to hack off Jeremy's arms."

A smirk danced across his face. "Maybe the witch has a soft spot for devilishly handsome men with British accents." Kol shrugged again. It was obvious that it was sarcastic shrug.

"Where are my beloved siblings?" Kol clasped his hands together as he took a step towards her.

"Klaus is up stairs and I don't know where the other two are." Caroline shrugged a shoulder.

"Caroline. She's hungry." Klaus called as he walked down the steps. Klaus came walking in with Cora in his arms. Kol gaped at the sight of his brother. His stare went from Klaus to Cora to Caroline.

"Who would this little darling be?" Kol took another step towards the three.

Klaus's head whipped around at the familiar voice that filled the room. He stared at his brother. A brother he thought dead.

"This would be your niece" Caroline said as Cora shifted from Klaus to Caroline "So be nice to her Kol." She shot over her shoulder as she headed to the kitchen.

Kol and Klaus talked as Caroline walked into the Kitchen. Klaus filled his brother in on all that had happened when he was dead. All about the havoc Silas had reeked. All about Cora and how she came from the future.

Caroline sat Cora down on the counter in the kitchen. This was a first that Cora had said she was hungry. She didn't know what Cora ate, food or blood. Cora looked human, she even acted human, but she was born from a vampire and a hybrid. That's ¾ vampire and ¼ werewolf. There was no way that she could be human.

"What exactly do you eat cause I really don't know what to feed you?" Caroline looked at Cora innocently.

"You." Cora said as-a-matter-of-fact.

"What?" Caroline stared at her.

"Because I was born a vampire I can only drink blood from my lineage. So either you or daddy." Cora said with a small smile.

"Alright." Caroline said. "Do you have to feed everyday?" Caroline asked as she walked closer to Cora who still sat on top of the counter.

"No. Only twice a week. My body is more adapt to feeding than any normal vampire." Cora said.

Caroline nodded again and she walked up to Cora. She lifted her up off the counter and into her arms. She tilted her head to the side and her hair fell back. She watched Cora out if the corner of her eye. Cora's eyes glowed a mix of blue and green. No veins appeared on her face. Small fangs sat in her mouth. She had one set of fangs like a vampire. Cora leaned in and pricked Caroline's neck with her fangs. Caroline expected it to hurt but it didn't. It was a numbing feeling. She didn't feel it at all. She could bow ever slowly feel her body loose strength. Caroline slowly closed her eyes. She headed a crash from out in the living room and she opened on eye to see Klaus standing in the door way to the kitchen. Kol slowly walked up behind him. Klaus watched as Cora drank from Caroline. After a few minuets Cora pulled back. She licked her lips as the vibrant color faded from her eyes and they returned to their normal blue. Caroline put Cora down and she skipped out of the kitchen with her blond locks bouncing. Kol turned and followed after his niece.

Klaus watched Caroline. He had smelled her blood and ran to her believing some one was attacking her. He had not expected to see his daughter drinking from her. Caroline had this certain sleepy look in her eyes. She blinked a few times and it slowly faded. She looked up at Klaus and took a step forward towards him. She looked at him and took another step towards him. She slowly walked toward him until she was in front of him. She brought her hand up and rested it against his cheek. He was shocked at her notion. She smiled a warm and bright smile at him before her hand dropped. She took a step back.

"Cora can only feed from us." She pointed to him then herself. "Something to do with how she was born a vampire and she can oh drink from her lineage. I don't really know, I mean it makes sense and all but did you see her face?" She looked at him.

"No what was wrong with it?" Klaus asked.

"Instead if vampire or wolf eyes they turned a blue green color and they, glowed. There weren't any gains under her eyes and her fangs were surprisingly small. Her bit didn't even hurt. It was weird." Caroline looked down and then back up at Klaus. He smiled at her. "What?" She asked him.

"I just realized we left a certain brother of mine with our daughter." Klaus tilted his head towards the way the two went.

Caribs sighed. "If she turns out like him it's your fault." She smiled at him trying to copy his trademark smirk. He laughed and nodded his head. They both walked out of the kitchen. Both of them walked closer together then they normally would.


	4. Chapter 4

They walked out into the living room and watched as Cora and Kol were talking. Kol was never supposed to come back. That's why Cora didn't know who he was. Kol may have died but he was never forgotten. Apparently in the future Caroline and Klaus often talked about said brother. The scary thing was; Cora seemed to really like her uncle Kol. They prayed to god she wouldn't turn into a female version of Kol.

Caroline's head started hurting, the start of a headache. She sighed and walked back into the kitchen. She didn't like them but she sucked on a blood bag while she hopped up onto the counter. Klaus walked in after her and watched her. She swung her legs a little as she sucked on the bag.

"I swear if she turns out like him, I'm not talking to you for a century." She smiled as she finished off the blood bag and tossed it into the trash. Klaus feigned being hurt and put his hand on his heart. She chuckled and hopped off the counter. She walked past him and she placed her hand on his chest swearing onto his shoulder as she walked by. She walked back into the living room and beckoned Cora over to her.

"Rebekah! I'm taking Cora shopping. Wanna come?" She yelled upstairs. A loud bang went off and you heard her run towards the steps.

"Yes!" Rebekah yelled as she practically jumped down the steps in stilettos. Caroline chuckled as she walked over to the front door grasping Cora's hand. She opened the door and Rebekah appeared behind them. She took a breath a flipped her hair over her shoulder. She smiled and they walked out of the door.

They arrived at a children's store and walked in. Rebekah placed Cora on the ground and Cora ran off into the store. The two blonds laughed as they followed after the girl.

"Makes it seem real doesn't it?" Caroline asked Rebekah.

"What are you talking about?" Rebekah asked as she looked over shelves trying to find Cora.

"Human." Caroline whispered. Rebekah jerked her head to look at Caroline. "I feel human with her. I feel like her real mother and it feels like you're her human aunt." Caroline whispered. Rebekah smiled and nodded her head in agreement.

After a few minutes Cora reappeared dragging Rebekah to one of the racks that Cora liked. Caroline smiled as she slowly followed after them. Her headache was getting worse. She watched as Cora pilled clothes on top of Rebekah's arms and dragged her to the dressing room. No doubt Rebekah was the one who taught Cora how to shop. After all, Cora took half the rack with her.

After about half an hour of trying on cloths Caroline's head was killing her. Cora would occasionally ask her opinion and she would smile meekly and give her thumbs up. Rebekah would often give Caroline a look that asked if she was ok and she just nodded. After an hour they had finally checked out and were heading home. Caroline tossed the keys to Rebekah and told her to drive. 10 minutes later they pulled up in the drive way. Caroline old them to go ahead and that she'd be there soon. After they were inside Caroline let out a shaky breath. The world around her was swaying and blurring together. She sucked in a breath and got out of the car. She walked into the house and was met by Klaus.

"Hello love." He smirked with his hands behind his back. She smiled back and walked over to the couch. She slowly sat down and Klaus walked over. "How was shopping?" He asked.

"It was good. She got a lot of clothes." Caroline said. Klaus smiled and nodded his head.

Kol came walking out ranting about something. Klaus turned towards his brother and was talking to him. Rebekah came walking down stairs and joined in on their conversation. Caroline felt like her head was going to combust. There chatter wasn't helping. To her it seemed like their voices were getting louder and louder. Caroline let out a breath and stood up. She turned to leave and their voices followed her. She gritted her teeth together.

"Shut Up!" She screamed. "Shut up, shut up, shut up!" She yelled gripping her head. The three of them looked at her. She let out a groan as she sagged down to the floor.

"Caroline what's wrong?" Klaus was on the floor next to her. The other two were standing near her looking down.

"It's my head. It feels like it going to explode." She gasped. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she faded from consciousness. She heard as the three of them were yelling her name but she sank further into the blackness that provided sweet release from the pain.

When she opened her eyes she was back in the familiar blackness from before.

"Silas." She growled as she stood.


End file.
